Stuck
by Twitch Hopeless-Savage
Summary: After a rather freak accident James Potter and Severus Snape end up connected at the hip. Need I say more?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the concept of this story and the cardboard box I live in.

Connected at the Hip-

Chapter One:

"Good morning class," said Professor Jarvey cheerfully, walking into his sixth year N.E.W.T potions class.

"Good morning Professor," answered the class promptly, but without distaste. Professor Jarvey was probably the most popular teacher by far at Hogwarts. All the girls loved him, and all the guys idolised him.

"Today we will be working on a rather difficult potion so you will have to work with a partner…"

Every student locked eyes with their best friend.

"that has already been chosen," he finished.

Several kids moaned.

"Now don't get all huffy. If it were up to me you would be working with your best friends in the whole world. In fact I would prefer it. But unfortunately some dumb ass in the Ministry thinks that it is a good idea for students to work with people they normally wouldn't work with. Something about not letting anybody be left out or excluded because they are unpopular. So it is my grave duty to spilt you up and make you work with someone else.

"Oh and a Ministry official may drop by to see how it is working out. So will you please try and act like your getting along. At least while they're here."

He pulled a list out of his desk. "Well here it is. Your death sentences. I myself didn't have the heart to write this so I asked Professor Tracy to do so."

Everyone's eyes widened. If Jarvey was the most popular Tracy was the least popular. She taught Defence against the Dark Arts and was terribly strict.

Students began to cross their fingers or hold good luck charms that they carried around.

"James Potter,"

A boy with messy black looked up at Jarvey. He smirked and looked over at a girl with long red hair and piercing green eyes. She rolled her eyes and stared at the front of the classroom.

Jarvey shook his head in disbelief and reread the name that was written next to James.

"You'll be partnered with Severus Snape."

"Snivellus?" James snarled looking back at a boy with thin, greasy black hair that hung in his pale sickly face. The boy glared right back at James, most likely just as revolted and disgusted at who he had been partnered with.

"Yes." Jarvey said his eyes darting fearfully back and forth between the two boys. "Sirius why don't you stand up and let Severus have your seat."

Reluctantly Sirius stood up and patting James' back walked away and leaned up against the stone wall.

Snape sat where he was his hand wrapped around the base of his wand. Nobody was going to make him sit with Potter. They'd have to fight him.

"Now Severus please come up here and sit with James," Jarvey prayed to Merlin that a fight wouldn't break out.

"Why don't you partner us with other people. Sirius and I could work together. We'd act like we had never met before," James bargained, his eyes darting angrily to Snape.

Jarvey shook his head and wished it were that simple. "The reason I suggested Tracy compile the list is because she is part of the Educational Committee at the Ministry. She is also the one that will observe us. So you see it would be kind of difficult to fool her seeing as she knows exactly who is friends with who."

"Well I don't give a bloody hell," James said angrily.

"Why don't you attempt to control that nasty temper of yours Potter. It may just get you into trouble one of these days," Snape muttered, thinking no one could hear him.

"Oy James," squeaked a small boy with brown hair.

"What is it Peter?" James growled turning in his seat. He knew he should've just stayed in bed this morning.

"Snivellus is back here making cracks about you," Peter said, hoping a fight would break out.

"So," James turned to Snape, "You think it's funny to make jokes about me do you Greaseball?"

"Actually I get the least bit of amusement out of it Potter. And it's not a joke it happens to be true. You are an arrogant, preppy, ass."

"Now boys," Jarvey broke into the conversation. "Why don't we just settle this dispute like adults."

As he said it he could tell neither of the two parties appreciated his help. Sirius stepped away from the wall and pulled out his wand. He stepped behind James and glared at Snape.

"Okay fine!" Jarvey said stepping between their lines of sight. "Ten points from both of you and it will be ten more if you don't shut-up. Now Severus you will sit with James and pretend to get along with him. Okay? And James you _will_ be polite and courteous. Got that? If all goes well we can through this without any major problems."

James and Severus just stood there glaring angrily at each other.

"Got it?" Jarvey said threateningly. James nodded though it was forced and jerky. Snape grabbed his bag and walked over to James table. With a sarcastic air about him he sat down primly and nodded hello to James.

James glared back. He shifted his seat away and looked straight in front of him at the black board.

"There now that that is taken care of Miss Hanes you'll be with…"

The class worked in complete silence. Not a peaceful silence, but an awkward and stony silence. Sometimes someone would talk but most of the time the kids just eagerly watched James and Severus, waiting for a fight.

Jarvey could feel the anger charging in the air.

His gaze flicked over to Severus and James. They didn't even look as if they were in a group. Snape was reading over the directions carefully and stirring the potion while James added the ingredients the Snape had already cut up.

They were muttering directions back and forth but there was nothing friendly about it, at all. So far the Ministry's idea was an utter failure.

"Now add the shrivelfigg skins," Snape snapped. "No not the Bander root!" He yelled as James dumped in a pile of small brown roots.

The potion went from a deep green colour to a blood red one. Sparks flew up and the cauldron began to shake.

Everybody froze and watched in horror as clouds of purple smoke billowed from the potion and wrapped around Severus and James.

Jarvey grabbed his wand and was about to say a spell when the cauldron exploded sending him to the ground.

Bits of pewter and potion rained down around the classroom. Students scrambled under their desks.

After a second everything became calm again and everyone peaked out from under their hiding spots.

Jarvey jumped to his feet and dashed over to James' table hoping no one was hurt.

The purple smoke was clearing away and Jarvey thought he could make out two figures standing there.

"Thank Merlin," he whispered. It seemed everything was okay.

"This can't be happening!" he heard James yell.

"Look what you did you dumb jock."

"Me? You were in charge of the potion!"

The last of the smoke cleared away and everyone gasped.

James and Severus were stuck together at the hip.


	2. Chapter Two

Note from Editor: Remember, edited by Harmonic Friction!!! --

Chapter Two:

"Someone fix this. NOW!" James commanded, staring down at the place where he and Snape were connected.

"Oh will you shut your mouth you stupid oaf. Yelling never makes anything better," Snape said angrily, trying to turn away from James.

"Well, if you're so smart then what _will_ make this better, Snivellus?"

"If you would stop yelling, maybe I'd have a chance to figure that out."

"Professor Jarvey, do _you_ have any idea how to fix this?" James whined trying to pull away from Snape. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life connected to _this_." He pointed angrily at Snape who was mumbling to himself trying to recall anything from the books he had read that would disconnect him from James.

Jarvey jumped and looked a little nervous. "Er…" The whole class was staring at him expectantly. "I really have no idea how to undo whatever you did" Jarvey confessed, red creeping up his face.

"WHAT?!" James screamed. With determination he pushed against Snape in an attempt to separate them.

"OW!" Snape cried, "Will you stop that? It hurts!"

James stopped trying and glared at Snape. Sirius strutted over laughing uncontrollably.

"Tough luck mate." He patted James on the shoulder. "Better you than me though."

"Some friend _you_ are," James stated coldly.

"It's my job to make light of the situation." Sirius leaned against the wall. "Besides it really _is_ rather funny, at least the irony of it is."

"Oh. I'm laughing hysterically," Snape said in a monotonous tone.

"I wasn't talking to you, Snivellus," Sirius sneered.

"Now boys!" Jarvey said stepping forward. "Let's not panic."

"Easy for you to say," Snape said. "You're not stuck to Mr. Neanderthal over here." He inclined his head in James direction.

"Mr. Neanderthal?" Sirius laughed. "Ooh that's so scary and threatening Snivellus." James snickered, though what he really wanted to do was curse Snape until he took it back

The rest of the class had split off into small groups and were talking amongst themselves.

"Okay, everybody, Shut Up!" Jarvey yelled sternly. "I want all of you to clean up this mess." He instructed the class pointing at the textbooks, cauldrons, and potions that were spilled all over the stone floor.

"You two follow me," he said, and walked out of the classroom. James and Severus tried to follow but they kept tripping over each other's feet as they were moving at different paces.

"Walk faster!" James ordered. Every time he tried to walk Snape would yank him back and they would end up tripping all over each other again.

"Why don't you walk slower?" Snape hissed, pulling James back.

James stumbled back glaring angrily at Snape. "_Fine_. We'll walk slower."

As they walked down the hall James began to swing his arms back and forth. The only thing was his right arm kept colliding with Snape's left.

"Move your arm!" James commanded after he bumped his broad shoulder on Snape's bony one.

"Why don't you try to be more co-ordinated, Mr. Quidditch star."

"I have an idea." Jarvey said turning around. "Why don't you two just stop bickering? And to solve the arm problem. Severus, why don't you wrap your arm around James shoulders."

"Are you _crazy_?" James asked. "It's _bad enough_ that our _sides_ are _touching_! I _refuse_ to have him put his arm around me!"

"I get sick easily," Snape quickly added. "He might give me some germ he picked up in the locker-room." He crossed his arms across his chest so that they wouldn't touch James'.

"I see you two are trying to make this ordeal as easy as possible," Jarvey stated, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Hopefully Madam Pomfrey will be able to fix you."

"_Hopefully_? You say it like the chance is very little," Snape said worriedly.

"We'll see when we get there."

James' eyes widened suddenly.

"Is everything all right James?"

"I have to go to the bathroom," James whispered, casting a nervous look at Snape.

"I don't know how you're going to pull that off given the present circumstances," Jarvey said in an amused tone. "Why don't you wait till Madam Pomfrey sorts it all out?"

James shook his head. "I've got to go _now_!" He was jumping slightly.

"Stop fidgeting," Severus snapped. "It's bothering me."

"Right. You know where the bathrooms are. Good luck." Jarvey couldn't help but smile a little. '_This should be interesting_,' he thought.

James tried to run but Snape just stood there. "Don't I get a say in this seeing as I'm the one that's going to be there when James whips it out?"

"Please! Please! Pleeease!" James pleaded jumping up and down

"No I refuse to be even _remotely _close to you as you take care of business."

"Then I want to apologise in advance for what I'm about to do, and _trust me _under _any other circumstances,_ I would **NEVER** do this!"

"What…?" Snape was going to ask and then James wrapped his right arm around his waist and picked Severus up.

"Wait a sec-" Snape began to protest but James interrupted with, "I'll be right back professor."

With that, James ran off, carrying Snape at his side.

__

'I can't believe this is actually happening to me,' Snape thought. _'I should've listened to Lucius' stupid horoscope prediction and stayed in bed.'_

'Oh Merlin after this is over I'm going to take a long hot bath,' James promised himself_. 'My nerves are completely shot and I can feel Snivellus' greasy germs creeping all over my body. I wish I could just **rip him off**.'_

'Hmm… this is interesting. It seems Pretty Boy is stronger than he looks. But Lord he wears a lot of cologne. No wonder he's so stupid. The chemicals must've fried his brain.'

'Eww… I can't believe I'm about to go to the bathroom while Snivellus is there. What if he looks? I always knew he was a wanker,' James contemplated stopping in front of the boy's bathroom and letting Snape down.

__

"Thank goodness. I thought the Neanderthal was getting a bit too cosy with his arm around my waist. But why isn't he going in? I want to get this over with."

Snape looked at James to tell him to get a move on it. James was staring at the door and jumping up and down.

Snape followed his gaze and just sighed. On the door was a sign that read:

"Bathroom out of order. Use one on the seventh floor."

"Well what are you going to do now, Mister Antsy Pants?" Snape sniggered.

With a grim look on his face James picked Snape back up and walked towards the Girl's lavatory across the hall.

"_What are you doing_? _We can't go in there_," Snape protested, trying to wriggle free from James grip. But it was impossible. James had a good solid hold.

"I don't like it either but I **have to go**. I won't make it to the seventh floor." James pushed the door slightly open.

"Is there anyone in there, Neanderthal?" Snape asked trying to crane his neck to check.

"No, Pussy, there isn't," James pushed the door open the rest of the way and walked in.

"Merlin I hate your guts," Snape spat scanning the room. "Wait there's no urinals."

"Of course not! Why would _girls_ need _urinals_?" James rolled his eyes. He dragged Severus over to a stall.

"Wait a second. You mean to tell me that we're going to have to use a _stall_?"

"I hate the idea too but I _really _have to go." James pushed open the stall door and carried Snape inside.

It was a tight squeeze and James had to bend himself a bit to be able to stand in front of the toilet.

"Will you lock it?"

"Sure," Snape grumbled, thinking that this was probably the last place in the world he'd like to be… With his _least favourite person_. He locked the stall and he heard the sound of a zipper going down.

"Don't look," James ordered.

"Why, are you _embarrassed_?" Snape sneered.

"No, I just don't like _fags_ lookin' at my dick! That's all. So don't look" James snarled aggressively, but it was rather lessened by that fact that he was using loo when he said it.

"I'm not a fag!" Snape protested, turning his head away from James.

"Oh sure! And _somehow_ Lucius' cock just magically ends up in your mouth every night? And don't look!" James added in a panicked voice.

"I don't do that!" Snape snapped turning angrily toward James. _"Merlin. Wrong idea," _Snape quickly turned back around.

"I told you not to look!" James hollered, zipping up his pants.

"It was an accident!" Snape snarled, unlocking the stall in an attempt to run away. He'd forgotten that him and James were attached and when he ran he pulled James with him and they fell in a pile on the stone floor outside the stall.

"GET OFF!" Snape yelled just as a girl walked in.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said blushing. "I'll leave then. Just go on with what you were doing." Giggling, she dashed out of the bathroom.

James picked up himself and Severus, though his grip on Snape was a little tight and it left a bruise there for a while.

"If that girl tells a single soul what she just saw and everyone thinks I'm gay then I'll personally end your pathetic existence!" James said dangerously.

"_I'm so_ _scared," _Snape began to shake over-dramatically.

"I'm **serious**! Now let's get this fixed."

James walked for the entrance but Snape held him back.

"You forgot to wash your hands," he sneered.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

"Oh dear you two have gotten yourselves in a right fix haven't you?" Madam Pomfrey said repressively, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah all thanks to Neanderthal over here." Snape angrily jabbed his finger at James.

James just grunted and kept his gaze fixated on a tiny crack in the window across from him. If he had to look at Snivellus one more time he would barf.

"If you've got it all under control I guess I'll be getting back to class then." Professor Jarvey smiled and backed out of hospital wing. "Good luck boys!" he called shutting the doors.

"I'm not sure how you two managed to get yourself into this mess but I'm sure I'll be able to fix it." Madam Pomfrey studied them carefully. "Hmmm..." she rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"Oh will you hurry it up," James snapped. "I want to take a shower and rid myself of this... ickiness."

"Patience is a virtue Potter," Snape snarled. "And it seems as if it is _not_ one of the very _few_ you possess. If indeed you possess any at all."

Madam Pomfrey jabbed her wand in the direction of James' face "Silencio."

James' remark to Snape's insult was muted by the spell. Pomfrey did the same to Snape. They both crossed their arms, briefly bumping elbows, and glared at Pomfrey.

"Oh you boys will get over it. I just needed some silence to figure this problem out and it was damn near impossible with all your banter. Now let's see. I think some essence of..."

Her voice became indistinguishable as she bent her head into a cupboard of potions and herbs. "There it is." She set a small blue potion vial on the counter and shut the cupboard.

She pulled out her wand and placed the tip into a glass. A stream of crystal clear water filled the glass and condensation instantly began to form on the outside if it.

Pomfrey tucked her wand back into the pocket of her nurses' apron. She uncorked the blue vial and let two drops of a bright green liquid drop into the glass of water. Within seconds it became a deep purple colour.

Pomfrey handed the cup to James. "Take a sip of that and if all goes well you two will be separated within the next five minutes."

James didn't need to be told twice. He lifted the glass to his lips and tipped the liquid into his mouth. He wiped away any extra liquid from his face and handed the glass back to Madam Pomfrey.

They all sat there waiting for something happen when James began to shake uncontrollably. He felt as if a blast of arctic wind had just attacked his body. James' head reeled and his scared gaze fixed on Snape.

Severus would've gasped if not for the fact that he was temporarily mute. James' eyes had begun to glaze over as if they were freezing.

He tried to scream but no sound came out. He couldn't see anything. The whole world had suddenly gone dark. He flung out his arm and clasped his hand onto what he presumed was Snape's shoulder.

'_What's happening to me!' _His mind screamed. _'I can't see!'_

Suddenly Madam Pomfrey's clear voice broke through the layers of confusion and fear that had wrapped around James' consciousness.

"It's okay James," she said, placing her hand on James' shoulder.

James jumped and pulled away feeling around so that he didn't fall off of the bed he had been sitting on.

Madam Pomfrey quickly removed the silencing charm from James who instantly began to scream. "I CAN'T SEE!"

Snape reached up his hand and tried to loosen James' grip on his shoulder but that only made the boy hold on with a firmer grip.

"Oh dear." Madam Pomfrey picked up the bottle and squinted at the small label. It wasn't what she thought it had been.

"What do you mean 'Oh dear'? Why in the world am I blind!" James screeched, his voice betraying how afraid he really was.

Madam Pomfrey picked up the blue vial and urgently read the label. "I don't get it. It should've worked. But then again I could've been mistaken, or maybe you guys have gotten yourself into a tighter fix then I had thought at first."

"Well that 's all fine and dandy. But why couldn't you have come up with that solution _before _you made me go blind?" James snapped.

"Don't go getting your knickers in a twist over that minor bump in the road. I know for a fact that I can fix that." Madam Pomfrey grabbed a small red bottle from the cupboard. She pulled an eyedropper out of it and glided over to James.

"Tilt your head back dear." She grabbed his forehead and pulled his head back.

"Ouch!" James howled.

"Stop your complaining," the nurse commanded squeezing out a small drop red liquid into James eyes. She quickly did the same to the other.

While all this went down Snape just sat there wishing that he could be sitting quietly in potions brewing some concoction or another.

"There," Madam Pomfrey put the stopper back in the bottle and out it away. "Your eyesight should be back to normal in an hour or so. Until then Severus will have to be your eyes. Which shouldn't be that hard seeing that you two are stuck together."

"What?!" both boys exclaimed. Snape gave James a look of disgust.

"I don't want to your complaints. You two will just have to learn to get along with each other. If not than it's not anyone's problem but your own."

"B... but," James stammered.

"I said I don't won't to hear it. Now if you'll please excuse me I'd like to do some research and find out if I can figure out how to detach you two. But don't get your hopes up; I can't perform miracles in a day. It might take me a few to."

"And what are we supposed to do?" James asked staring, unseeingly, at the air in front of him.

Madam Pomfrey stopped at her office door. "I don't know. Why don't you go a learn something?" She stepped inside and shut her door. James heard it close.

Snape thought that was a great idea. He hopped off the bed quickly pulling James with him.

James stumbled around for a second trying to grab hold of something to steady himself on. He settled with Snape's shoulder, however much it disgusted him to do so. Once steadied he quickly let go.

"So what class do you have after potions?" Snape asked, hoping they weren't going to end up arguing whose class to attend.

"Transfiguration. You?"

"Herbology with the Ravenclaws."

James considered this for a second. He quickly made up his mind. He would go to Snape's herbology class. It sucked that he wouldn't be able to hang out with his friends but he had a viable excuse to miss transfiguration and wasn't going to waste it. Besides he could always hang out with Ravenclaws. That is if they didn't think he was a complete freak. A temporary blind man stuck to Severus Snape. In anyone's book that equalled major freakiness.

"We'll go to your herbology class," James said, blinking his glazed eyes.

"No..." Snape began to say but then thought about what James had said. "Wait a minute you _want _to go to my class?" He had expected James to say transfiguration.

"Sure."

"Wow... okay." Snape picked up both his and James's bags. "Here." He placed James' into the jock's had.

"Thanks."

Reluctantly Snape grabbed James' arm and led him out into the hallway. James took small careful steps so that he wouldn't hit anything. "Can I trust you to not let me hit anything?" James asked staring passed Snape's head.

"I promise," Snape said, trying to keep himself from laughing. James was veering right towards a wall.

James' shoulder slammed into the wall. "Ouch!"

Snape burst out laughing.

"You'll pay for that," James growled rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Snape laughed. "It was just so tempting." He had so gotten James.

"I'm sure it was."

"You would've done the same to me."

James didn't answer.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

Halfway through Herbology class James' eyesight began to come back to him. He wished it hadn't, for two reasons. 1) He couldn't bear having to see Snape every time he looked at his side and 2) the looks that people were giving him made it all the more unbearable.

If he weren't worried about that pain he would rip Snape off his side and drop him somewhere.

He fingered his spade staring intently at the place where they met. Snape noticed this and snapped his fingers in James' face.

"Don't even think about it, Neanderthal. Not only would it be unsanitary but we could possibly bleed to death before Madam Pomfrey reached us," Snape hissed pouring soil around the base of his roaring tiger lily.

"Even death has to be better than this," James moaned, poking his plant in a bored fashion. It hissed and attempted to bite his finger. He pulled away just in time. "Nasty little bugger aren't you? But I bet not even you deserve being stuck to this." He nodded at Snape. The flower looked at Snape reproachfully, roaring in agreement.

Snape watched this conversation from the corner of his eye. He slammed his spade down, lodging it into the worktable. James acted as if he was the only who one was being tortured by this. Like Snape was treating this as some sort of picnic.

Bloody hell. This was probably the most unbearably tortuous experience of his entire life. And just between me and you there have been plenty. Like the time Bellatrix asked him on a date just because she had been dared to sleep with him. Everything had gone great until he overheard one of her friends asking if Bellatrix had done it yet.

He had been so humiliated. So humiliated in fact that he left the school grounds later that evening and got drunk at the Hog's head. That in it-self was another bad experience. But we won't go into that. All that will be said is it involved an ugly hag and a few go-go dancer wizards.

Lucius sat next to him filing his nails while Snape did all of the work. He didn't mind doing it all because Lucius was useless when it came to plants and he would rather pass than have less work to do. Of course whenever Professor Sprout walked passed Lucius would pick up a shovel and dig up a little bit of dirt. Just for good measure.

"So how is it going being attached to Mister Steroid?" Lucius asked, checking his nails to make sure everything was in order.

"It's an absolute joy," Snape answered, rolling his eyes. "I always wanted to be in the same stall while James used the toilet." James' elbow slammed into his arm knocking a pot out of his hand. It shattered across the stone floor. "Ouch," Snape hissed grabbing his shoulder.

"Is everything okay over there?" Sprout asked looking up from a plant that had begun to make weird coughing noises.

"Yes, Professor," James answered, staring angrily at Snape. "Severus just dropped a pot."

"Oh, okay." She looked back down at the plant as it coughed up a mitten.

Glaring at James Snape pointed his wand at the broken pieces. "Reparo," he muttered and the pieces flew back together. He picked the pot up off the ground and set it back on his desk.

"What was that for?" Snape seethed. James just ignored him, chatting away with his Ravenclaw partner.

Snape knew it was futile but he tried to pull away from James anyway. All he succeeded in doing was hurting his and James' side. Angrily he crossed his arms and willed himself to wake up. This just had to be a bad dream, that's all. He pinched his arm. Nothing happened. He sighed resignedly and began to pack up his bag before the bell rang.

James looked over at him. "I have flying next period." He pulled off his dragon hide gloves and shoved them into his bag. "Since I sat through your class you can sit through one of mine."

Snape's eyes narrowed. James knew how much he despised flying class. "Can you tell me exactly how you plan to ride your broomstick when I'm stuck to your side?"

Around them everyone else started to put their stuff away. Sprout told them to write an essay about tiger lilies. "With particular emphasis on their endangerment."

"We aren't flying today. The Professor told us we were getting a free period today because he needed to prepare for Saturday's Quidditch match." James tried to stand but Snape anchored him down. He fell back onto his stool angrily.

"It would nice if you _asked_ Sev before making decisions. You two are connected together for the time being. What is it that you're stupid pumped up flying teacher says? Oh yes, 'Teamwork. Work together and life is much easier for everyone.' So be a team James. Remember there is no 'I' in team,' Lucius said, stroking the tiger lily. It made a dive for his finger but he pulled away hissing loudly. He looked up at James and grinned. "Of course if I hear that you are being mean to my Sevvy I may have to pay you a little visit." He reached across Snape's lap under the table and rubbed James' leg. James' face went stony as Lucius licked his lips.

Snape repressed a snigger as he stared at James' mortified face. The bell begun to toll loudly. The sound of stools scraping a stone filled the greenhouse as all the students got up. Lucius stood up and shouldered his bag. "Have a nice day boys."

"See ya, Lucius," Snape said as his friend moved out the door.

Snape and James stood up together and swung their bags onto their shoulders. James stared at Lucius' back. "What a little fag," he muttered, walking in step with Snape.

"What is your obsession with calling everyone fags?" Snape asked as they moved into the grounds. Word had gotten out about the accident and everyone stared as they walked passed.

"Hold in there, James," someone shouted.

"I don't call everyone fags. Just the ones who are."

Snape rolled his eyes. "For your information of gone out on several dates with a girl. I'm just really busy with school to do it as much as you."

James laughed. "Busy with school. Merlin, Snape. You need to have some fun once in awhile." He turned sideways so they could move through a doorway.

"Yes, school. Unlike you I am not a gifted athlete. I am going to have to rely on my brains to get me through life. You have the looks, the skill, the family. You're set for life."

"Is that what you see me as? A pretty boy who never has to work?" James asked, his face the most serious Snape had ever seen it.

"Yes," Snape said simply.

"Well I'm not. I work just as hard as you but not as much. And unlike some of the guys on my team I know my skills and looks won't last forever. Life isn't easy for me either."

Snape tried to come up with a snarky comeback but he couldn't think of any. For once in his life James seemed like a normal human. "So what are you going to with your future if not Quidditch?"

James looked over at Snape as they neared the quidditch pitch. "I don't know yet. I want to have a family and live in the house with a white picket house like the next guy, I guess."

"I don't want to live in a house with a white picket fence. And children, never. I don't have the temperance." Snape laughed imagining a bunch of greasy hair children tugging on his robes and begging him to play with them.

"James!" called a voice. Sirius Black sauntered up to them slapping his friend on the back. He ignored Snape. "How's the burden?"

James looked over at Snape and shrugged. "I've dealt with worse in my life."

"Not much though," Sirius laughed and James laughed with him. It seemed he had forgotten the real conversation they had just had.

Snape just shook his head. He understood perfectly. He pulled a book out of his bag and sat down on the bleachers with James. James was instantly swarmed by a group of his friends.

Snape ignored everything they said and concentrated on learning the steps to brew a potion that would soothe menstruation cramps. Bellatrix had asked him to brew her some.

"If I was stuck to him I would probably have killed myself by now," someone muttered.

'_Good riddance,' _Snape thought. '_That would make one less idiot in this world.'_ He pulled out a notebook and began to jot down all the ingredients he would have to purchase.

&


	5. Chapter Five

A/n: Well here is another chapter. It's a rather odd one at that. It starts out a bit depressing and then things begin to steam up just a bit. But **NOT** between James and Severus. hits weird shippers over head with peanut butter cookie

Chapter Five:

That night after classes had finished Severus and James paid a visit to Madam Pomfrey. They found her and her student assistant bustling from bed to bed administering a clear ointment to burn wounds some students had sustained when a spell went awry and set their classroom on fire.

"The main ingredient is aloe," Pomfrey told her assistant as she rubbed down a boy's blistered back. "And then I add a few unicorn tears and the burn is gone within a few hours. Not even a scar." The boy winced when she rubbed too hard.

She finished with him and began to move onto the next patient, a girl with a long burn running down her face. Tears rolled down her cheeks silently. Pomfrey noticed James and Snape standing there and told them regretfully that she hadn't found a way to separate them yet.

"But no worries," she told their unhappy faces. "It won't be long now. I just got a little busy today, that's all. Normally things don't get this exciting around here. Except when Bellatrix comes to visit." Pomfrey sighed heavily just thinking about it.

"Come back tomorrow afternoon." She slathered a gob of the clear goo onto the girl's face. She let out a moan of relief. "Rub that in nice and good. See you boys later."

Dismissed James and Snape walked out into the hall, heads hung in disappointment. The corridor was becoming darker as the sun set lower below the horizon. Soon the torches would be lit but for now the halls were bathed in twilight.

Everything felt otherworldly as they walked down the empty corridor each humming a little tune to themselves. The portraits lining the walls stared at them through laughing eyes. The Fat Lady's friend Violet followed them down the hall moving from portrait to portrait.

"Madam Pomfrey hasn't found anything to separate you two yet?" she said in a low-pitched voice, her cheeks becoming red from the exercise.

"Does it look like she has?" Snape snapped, cutting short his little song. "If she had do you think we'd still be walking side by side?"

"Well I never…" Violet breathed, clutching her chest. "Someone ought to teach you manners young man. One would think you haven't got a mother."

Snape stopped suddenly jerking James out of step. "Why'd we stop?" he asked looking around in alarm.

Snape breathed in deeply, his face turning red. His eyes filled with sadness as he stared at Violet. "My mother's dead," he muttered.

Violet's hand flew over her mouth. The embarrassment was very evident on her face. "I… I… didn't know…"

Snape willed the tears back as he remembered his mother. She had been a kind, fragile women. There was always a smile on her face despite the horrible life she had married into. Snape's father was an alcoholic. The only thing he liked better than beer was making sure everyone else's life was just as shitty as his. Snape's mother usually took the beatings for her children and that's what killed her in the end. She just didn't have the will to live anymore. She gave up when Snape was eight but held on till he started school. For three years she was a hollow, bruised shell of the gorgeous, kind women she had once been.

Sniffling loudly he looked straight ahead, focusing his stony eyes on the end of the hall. "You couldn't have known. She died before I started school." He tried to walk away but James just stood there gawking at him. A feeling was creeping through his body that he never thought he'd feel. Pity. Pity for his worst enemy.

Snape looked over at James and clapped his hands in his face. "It's no big deal you dumb neanderthal," he snapped. "Now can we please get something to eat?"

James tried to look him in the eyes but Snape wouldn't look back. Trying not to feal sory for Snape he began to walk. Snape quickly got in step, still avoiding James' eyes. He couldn't stand the pity. That's all anyone had ever felt for him. At the funeral his aunt had said how sorry she was that her sister died. Snape begged her to take him away, he screamed that his father hit him, that he'd killed his mother. His aunt said that in this time of grief him and his father needed each other more than ever.

As she handed him over to the inebriated murderer he could see the pity in her eyes. She knew what his father had done but she didn't want to have anything to do with it. It is safe to feel sorry for those to who are less fortunate than us and that's why Snape hated pity. Because pity didn't keep his father from hitting him, pity didn't keep him sober.

"How'd she die?" James asked quietly shattering the silence.

"She was sick," Snape said, his voice short and final.

"I'm…"

"I don't want your apologies," Snape cut James off harshly. "Please." He looked straight into James' eyes. "It's over. Can we not bring it up?"

"If that's what you want." James never brought the subject up again.

&

"So would you prefer to sit with your friends?" James asked as they neared the Great Hall. Students gave them sideways glances as they passed.

"I don't mind where we sit. Lucius would probably find me if I was buried twenty feet beneath cement."

"Are you sure you two aren't lovers?" James asked, giving Snape a wolfish grin. "Because that would be perfectly fine by me."

Snape looked over at James, his lips curling up into a dangerous smile. "You seem pretty hung up on the subject. How can I be sure _you _aren't gay?"

James' eye widened. "You think I'm… I'm not. Okay?" His voice was nervous and forceful. "There is no possible way…"

Snape was chuckling loudly. "Me thinks the lady protest too much." He watched with glee as James' face began to redden. "You fell for that hook, line, and sinker. Merlin, jocks are so dumb."

Indignantly James crossed his arms and denied that he had been had. "I knew it was a joke the whole time. I just wanted to make you feel better. That's all."

A pale lithe arm wrapped around James' shoulder. "My aren't we just thick as thieves over here," Lucius said, his voice the very sound of cool. "And how are you treating my little Sevvy?" He leaned over, his lips just touching James' ear. "Cuz I'm getting awfully horny," he muttered in a low, seductive voice. His tongue flicked out and licked James' earlobe. Potter jumped slightly and pulled away from Lucius a look of disgust plastered on his tanned face.

"Anywho." Lucius let go of James and moved over to Snape's side. "Have you figured out how to brew that damn potion yet? I had to listen to Bellatrix complain for an entire period about how bad her cramps hurt. Do you have any idea how distracting that can be? For Merlin's sake I figured a girl like her would have some sort of immunity to pain by now."

"I'm almost ready. I just need a few more ingredients." Snape pulled out a folded piece of parchment from his pocket and held it out to Lucius. "I figured you could sneak out to the village tonight and get me the stuff from Adie. I'll pay you back later."

Lucius unfolded the parchment and read the list. "All this for a simple potion to relieve cramps?"

"Some of it is just a few essentials I ran out of. Make sure you get everything. I can't afford to loose anymore business. Not after the accident." The accident was when Snape brewed a contraceptive potion for a girl and forgot to add one of the key ingredients. The girl ended up with tentacles as hair. He had lost several customers after that.

"Got it. Well I have a date with a hot prefect so I'll catch you all later." He waved goodbye and winked playfully at James.

A shiver went down the quidditch player's spine. Snape may not be a fag but Lucius definitely was. At least bi, but only because James had seen him with his tongue down plenty of girls throats.

"That conversation never happened," Snape said warningly looking over at James. "You heard nothing and saw nothing."

James' curiosity was piqued but the thought of Lucius rubbing his leg forced his head to move up and down. "I'll take it to my grave. But answer me one thing: You aren't making drugs are you?"

Snape laughed. "No I'm not. Mostly contraceptive potion, love potions, a few potions to abort an unborn child, and now I'm moving into the menstruation field."

"Ahh…" and James left it at that. "So what do you say to some food?"

"Sniff it out you dumb beast," Snape said, his stomach grumbling.

"Must you always insult me?" James asked, feigning hurt. "It really damages my self-esteem." The moved into the loud Great Hall. Students sat over their meals complaining about homework, teachers, relationships.

"Yes. It makes mine feel better." Snape said simply.

"Hey, Severus over here. You can bring that lump attached to your side if you want. We won't bite him… hard," Bellatrix called in her velvety voice motioning Snape to sit down. James shivered a little but was actually the one to steer them over to the Slytherin table.

"I suppose this is going to make it a bit hard for you to rub one out tonight," Bellatrix said as they were sitting down. "However will you manage?"

"Be nice, Bellatrix," Snape told her.

She grinned playfully, rubbing her leg up James' pants. "Aren't I always?" Snape gave her a you-can't-bullshit-me look.

'_Why does it seem all the Slytherins want to jump me every five seconds?' _James thought pulling his leg away quickly. Bellatrix's grin grew even wider. She slowly made a pumping motion with her fist.

Her little sister Narcissa stared at her warningly. "Would you please stop being so absolutely lurid at dinner? It is most distasteful."

Bellatrix cackled. "You'll make the perfect little society wife, Cissa. Tea? Crumpets? Blow job?" Her voice was sugary sweet in such a fashion that James was scared.

Everyone suppressed their laughter at the sight of Narcissa's burning red face but let it out after she stormed out of the hall. It was quite horrifying for James. He wanted to go and comfort her but no one else seemed inclined to do so as well.

"I think I'll brew her up a batch also," Snape said helping himself to some chicken. "She seems to take it harder than you do, Bellatrix."

"It's a sort of progressive thing. Narcissa is worse than me and Andromeda is worse than her. My mom was the first born in her family as well and she takes it quite nicely. While my Aunt is the youngest and is absolutely horrid. Even more so than she usually is. The youngest even bleed more than the eldest."

James stared at his food and slowly pushed the plate away, his appetite completely lost. _'What a bunch of freaks.' _And everyone kept eating, not in the least bit phased.

"Bellatrix is quite nice during that time of month. She gets as horny as a bunny rabbit and we spend most of the time…" Lestrange began before James cut him off.

"Do any of you have any manners? We're are at dinner and all you can talk about is… and…" He was at a complete loss of words.

Everyone else stared at him but Bellatrix didn't miss a second. "Well someone is a bit testy. Haven't had a chance to relieve any… stress?" She smiled cockily and licked her lips.

"Let's get out of here." James stood up with so much force that Snape popped up as well, dropping a goblet of pumpkin juice down the front of his robes. He cursed under his breath and quickly dried it up with a flick of his wand.

He stared at James as if to protest. James was breathing in short bursts looking annoyed, angry, and a bit apprehensive. Finally Snape nodded and looked over at his friends. "I'll see you guys later. Your potion should be ready by tomorrow afternoon. Meet me in the library."

They all said their good-byes. Bellatrix growled sensually.

Once they were out in the halls James began to breath freely, his face turning from red back to tan. He looked over at Snape with a small amount of reverence. "Exactly how are you able to take that at every meal?"

Snape shrugged. "You get used to it. Besides they don't mean any harm by it."

James shook his head. "That Bellatrix is certainly a character. I can definetly believe that she stirs up trouble for Pomfrey. Doesn't her boyfriend mind when she says that stuff?"

"Not really. He actually prefers it. It just means more people in the bed at night and the more people the better the sex is. At least that's what he says."

"Oh." Going against everything he was James was rather intrigued. Not that he ever do anything like that. "Would you mind if we went out and got a bit of fresh air? I'm still a bit heated up." And in mores ways than one.

"Sure. But I'm telling I'm now that I am _not _gay. So don't try anything funny." Snape grinned devilishly. James just glared at him playfully, sort of.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Okay… No one is probably reading this anymore… it took me forever to write this new chapter and you are all probably gone. But for those of you who are reading I am telling you right now that everything is in order. I know they way to un-separate them now, and I even know why they got stuck in the first place. So it should go pretty good from here on out. Also, despite anything you hope for THIS IS NOT SLASH! Remember that as you read, contrary to what is going on. Okay… good… enjoy.

Chapter Six-

"What do you want to do after you graduate?" James asked, looking over at Snape. A cool breeze blew through his already untidy hair.

Snape looked up at the rising moon, contemplating the question. It was almost full, floating above the expansive Hogwart's grounds its silvery light reflecting in the Dark Lake. The hooting of owls filled the night air as they left the owlery to hunt for a small, furry, and tasty morsel. "What I want to do most is become a healer. I like helping people. I don't like people. But I enjoy helping them." He gazed at James, attempting to keep in pace. "What about you?"

"An auror. I want to be out there fighting evil and protecting the innocent and wimpy. Like you." He smiled showing off all his white teeth. They glimmered like pearls in the moonlight.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Snape retorted sulkily. "So what do you classify as good and evil?"

"Evil people go out of their way to make other people's lives miserable. While good guys are the protectors." James' was very dogmatic in his answer, calmly so, but still enthusiastically pushy.

"The world isn't black and white," Snape said, becoming very scholarly and philosophical. "It is different shades of grey. How do you determine if what someone is doing is evil? How can you be sure it is truly evil? When you're fighting someone they are as convinced of their goodness as you are of yours. It is my belief that no one sets out to be evil for the sake of being evil."

James snorted, shaking his head. "I didn't expect you to understand evil."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Snape said angrily, glaring at James in the dark. "I could say the same about you and your lot. What with making fun of anyone who can't fly a broomstick like you or doesn't know the ins and outs of Quidditch. They lie awake at night and wonder if they are worthless, they doubt the existence of love in the world. Then they become as cruel as you." He turned away and stared out across the sparkling lake. "Tears in the dark… the last salvation of a broken man…" He muttered this last part, but James still heard him.

He opened his mouth to say that he wasn't like it, but than he realised he was. The face of a first year that had followed him around religiously appeared in his mind's eye. The boy idolised him and James told him to bugger off and stop following him around. He called the boy annoying and stupid to his face. The boy has been so sad, James hadn't cared. _They doubt the existence of love._

And then he felt bad, worse than he had ever felt in his life. He didn't feel pity for Snape anymore, he felt remorse. Remorse for always being horrible to him, remorse for picking him out of the crowd, for tearing him apart when he never even knew a single thing about him, he hated him for being there. Now he hated himself, loathed what he was. _Tears in the dark… _

"I'm sorry, Severus," James whispered, staring at the pale face next to him. "I am truly sorry for those tears… for breaking you."

Snape's voice caught in his throat and a single tear rolled down his face. He never thought the day would come when he would hear James apologise, it was humbling. "I am sorry, too." Snape turned away from the lake and looked into James' brown eyes. They were welling with tears. Snape hurt to see them, he was seeing James in a different light than he had ever viewed the popular jock. Like this he was as pathetic as everyone else in the world, knocked down from his pedestal of stone into the mud below.

Both their worlds had been torn asunder. James sobbing, wondering how he become so cruel. Snape crying because someone finally cared, someone he had taken for granted, someone he had hated for no reason from the moment he had seen him. They sat in the dark staring into each others' streaming eyes, their faces inching towards each other.

"When you forget what a wonderful place the world can be… when you have lost all faith…" Snape said softly, his face so close to James' he could feel the other boy's hot breath.

James was taken aback for a second then he realised it's what he wanted, he needed it more than anything in the world. Their lips met aggressively, clasping to each other like a couple drowning in the middle of sea. They were lost now, lost in a world that was bustling with people. And this was their salvation. It wasn't about sex, it wasn't about love. It was about desperation… It was about finding someone as lost as you and finding yourself within them.

Their tears mixed together as their kisses became softer and softer. With one last kiss the two pulled apart and stared into each others eyes out into infinity. For this one second time was suspended and there was nothing but them and the solace. They had found themselves and it felt like waking up after a long night's sleep.

Neither of them spoke, not wanting to break the moment. But eventually it ended on its own and both of them felt extremely calm and comfortable. Like nothing had ever happened. It was the beginning and the end.

James whispered to Snape. "That doesn't make me gay, does it?"

Severus laughed and shook his head. "No, it doesn't make you gay. It makes you human." He looked back up at the castle where lights were beginning to blink out in the windows. "We had better be getting back," he said, wiping away the long marks the tears had left on his face. "Curfew is soon."

James also turned to look at the castle and then looked back at Snape. "We're friends now. Right?"

"If you want to be." Snape picked his bag up off the grass. "Now let's get back. I don't want to get a detention."

&

As they headed up the front steps a shadow moved across them. They squinted at the figure trying to determine who it was, but the light pouring out of the entrance hall blinded them.

"Potter, Snape, is that you?" Professor McGonnagall called.

"Yes, Professor," James called back, slowing down to match Snape's sauntering step. "We aren't in trouble are we?"

McGonnagall laughed, ushering them into the castle. "Of course not James. Unless there is something I should punishing you for?" She stared at him almost like she was trying to look into head and read his thoughts.

"Don't worry, Professor," Snape answered smiling at James. "I've been keeping a running tally of every rule he has broken." The heat of the hall made his pale cheeks flush.

James punched Snape in the shoulder, guffawing good-naturedly. He looked up at the Professor. "So what can we do for you then?"

"Well I have some good news. Pomfrey believes she knows how to separate you two. The potion is going to take a week to brew, I hope that isn't too long." She had come down expecting to see Snape and James tearing each other apart. But now they seemed like they had been buddies for years. It was funny how things like getting stuck to your enemy changed everything.

James and Snape shared a quick look. They hadn't even thought to ask if Pomfrey had found a way to separate them yet, it didn't even feel like they "stuck" anymore. It felt like they were a single being, bonded by a moment of desperation and truth. Bonded by a shared kissed that spanned a lifetime of hurt and pain and ended in a friendship

"It will be fine, Professor. At least it will be if Pomfrey is sure that it will work this time. Something worse than blindness could happen next time," James answered, the possibilities for something worse were running through his mind but he didn't feel they were appropriate to share with his teacher. A slight yawn escaped his lips.

"Good. I have talked with all of your teachers and explained the situation. James you will accompany Severus to his classes for the remainder of the time you are stuck together. I'm sorry it had to be that way, but Snape has some pretty heavy duty classes."

Both of the boys nodded, though James wasn't looking forward to being around all those crude, horny Slytherins for an entire week. And he sure the classes Snape took would definitely twist his brain into more knots than Hagrid's hair had.

Snape yawned loudly, rubbing his eyes. "Where are we going to sleep?" he asked. "I mean it isn't plausible to have the other in a different House dorm."

"That's why I've set you up a room in a empty class. If you will follow me I'll show you where it is. But remember just because you are out of your dorm does not mean you can freely wander around." Her eyes lingered on James.

"Yes, Sir," James joked, saluting the professor. Snape suppressed a laugh, hiding his face behind his long, greasy hair.

McGonnagall shook her head and led them up the marble staircase, marvelling at how fast they had become friends and regretting all the money she had lost. She had bet that it would take them at least five days to connect, and that had been generous compared to some of the other teachers, Tracy predicted they would never become friends. Flitwick was the only one who gave the boys any credit… so it looked like he was going to get the money.

But she figured they would need at least a few more days to make it concrete. Three at the most.

&


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven:

The desks had been swept to the side of the room and a single, queen size bed sat in the centre. A smokeless fire burned warmly, floating merrily in mid-air. An overly large set of pyjamas was folded neatly at the foot of the bed. The fabric was spotted with yellow ducks.

James raised his eyebrows and looked over at McGonagall inquiringly. She chuckled at the mortified look on his face. "They're an old pair of Hagrid's from when he was a child. It was the only thing we could find that would fit both of you at the same time."

"Right." _Merlin, these things make me feel like I'm two years old again. Thankfully it will only have to be for a week._

He noticed his and, what he presumed to be, Snape's trunks propped up in a corner.

"You two have good night. I'll see you tomorrow." McGonagall glided out of the room, shutting the door behind her. For a second she considered sealing it shut, but then decided against it, figuring they were old enough to be responsible.

Snape heaved in a deep breath and dropped his bag onto the bed. "I have a little home homework to do before bed. You don't mind, do you?" He tried to peel off his robe but it was glued between their hips, he tugged a little and a sharp pain shot through their body.

"Crap!" James shouted, trying to take off his own robe. It was as stuck as Snape's. "I can't believe this, our clothes melted together into our skin. That is screwed up."

"I guess we'll have to cut our pants and robes. You don't mind?" Snape pulled out his wand, looking at James for permission. "I can always fix them later on."

James looked at the Snape and then to the wand in his hand. Even after the moment they had shared only moments before James still didn't trust Snape even though he wanted nothing more than to do so. What if he tried to cut all his clothes off? That kiss had been just that, a kiss. Not an invitation for sex.

"I guess… but try anything funny and I'll drop you from the astronomy tower." It was something the old James would say and he hated himself for saying it. However, he couldn't allow anything funny to happen. There was his reputation to think of.

"Come on, I already saw your willy this afternoon. It wasn't that impressive. I think I can restrain myself." Snape chuckled, raising his wand to sever the clothes.

James' hand shot out and grabbed Snape's arm. "I mean it," he said seriously, looking at Severus seriously. "Any funny business and I'll hurt you." Pangs of guilt shot through his body.

Snape pulled his arm away, confused and hurt. James was an asshole, he knew that from years of torment, but he thought things would be all right between them after connecting the way they had. He had hated the guy, he wasn't going to deny it, but James felt like a part of him now. Maybe it was just the fact of being stuck together but he really felt like they could be friends. They had understood each other so perfectly. Now this, what was going on in James' mind? Either way, Snape was pissed. It made him feel like a fool to think they could be friends, for trusting him despite what all his instincts told him.

"You wouldn't dare hurt me, Potter," Snape snarled darkly. "You might make me ruin that pretty little face of yours." All the resentment and anger boiled up in him again, he wouldn't let James make a fool out of him.

"I DON'T HAVE A PRETTY FACE!" James bellowed. He had known Snape wanted him. Being stuck together, sharing feelings, the kiss. It had all been a clever plan to get him in bed alone. And he had fallen for it, he'd kissed Snape, he was here now. Alone with Snivellus.

His fist flung awkwardly to the side and connected with Snape's nose. A wet crunching noise filled the room, sending a wave of sickness through James' stomach as blood began to dribble down his face. A dull throbbing fanned out from his nose, forcing tears out of his eyes, which were narrowed in suspicion at the look of shock on Snape's face.

"Wub dib yoo do?" James asked, trying to pinch his nose to stop the blood. "Ow!" he screamed, pulling his fingers away from the tender cartilage that had been broken.

"I didn't do anything," Snape answered, his pale fingers exploring his own, whole nose in awe. "You were the one that hit me!"

James pulled out his wand. "Ibe nob gonna do anyfing to yoo, yeb" James assured, holding it up to his nose as Snape instinctively reached for his own. The flow of blood slowly stopped, but his nose remained bent out of shape.

Pocketing his wand, James turned back to Snape while mopping up the blood on his face with the sleeves of his robes. "Of course you didn't do anything, except dark magic. LOOK AT MY NOSE!"

"YOU WERE TRYING TO HT ME!" Snape shouted back, his black eyes glittering dangerously. "It's not my fault you are as _stupid _as to hit yourself when aiming in the completely _opposite _direction." His wand was held threateningly in his quivering hand.

Seething, the pair glared at each other. However, each exiting breath took with it a small bit of the animosity that was pumping through their veins.

"I am not gay, by the way," Snape whispered. His black eyes scanned James' guarded face. "What in the world could I do to make you believe me?"

James heaved in a deep breath, reining in his anger. "I know you aren't. I'm just retarded. I guess six years of hate just don't dissipate in a single afternoon."

Snape chuckled. "That's for sure. We'll have to give it at least six years. That is, if you want to be friends."

"I do," replied Potter, the day's events playing out in his head. Something like this was definitely not something that he expected would ever happen, and even now that it had he couldn't quite grasp the fact. "Shake on it?" He awkwardly held out his hand, careful to not elbow Severus.

"I was thinking we could kiss on it," Snape answered wryly, grasping James' outstretched hand.

James laughed genially, shaking his head. "No, I think one time was quite enough for me."

As their hands slipped away from each other both of the boys froze, genuine smiles plastered on their still faces. The door opened slowly and five figures entered the room. McGonagall was followed by Tracy, Jarvey, Flitwick, and Pomfrey.

"I'm amazed," Tracy said in awe, her eggplant purple robes swishing on the stone. "I really didn't think that those two would ever grow up enough to realise that they really aren't that different from each other."

Flitwick shook his head at her. "You really ought to have more faith in children," he chided in a squeaky voice. "If you remember you were one at some point."

Tracy giggled. "I was horrible, too."

Pomfrey was busying herself in the corner pulling several bottles out of her velvet satchel. "Just a drop of each and they should be back to normal," she told McGonagall. "And if I do say so myself, this was a rather ingenious idea."

The week before the five of them had been in the teacher's lounge talking about different students since there was a dearth of interesting topics to discuss. James and Severus had come up in the midst of the conversation. All of them found the amount of dislike between the two boys was bordering dangerous.

It had been McGonagall's idea. During a freak potions accident the two of them would get stuck together, thus forcing the hands of fate and making the boys interact without a chance of getting out of it.

Tracy had been the one to point that problem with getting the two at the same table during class. This is where the plan of furthering relationships with members of other houses came into effect. Dumbledore quite liked the idea and wished to adopt it in later years if the test trial yielded fair results.

Pomfrey was in charge of causing a few problems here and there to make the boys rely on each other.

Responsible for the adverse effect when James hit Snape was Flitwick. Knowing the both of them the way he did the professor felt it was a good idea to plan for any contingency. They were just lucky they hadn't tried to curse each other. It had also been his idea to cause them to freeze when the desired outcome was reached.

McGonagall now stood before the two young men shaking her head in disbelief. "None of us really gave either of them any credit."

Pomfrey bustled over to the boys holding a steaming beaker in one hand and her wand in the other. "We should have two minutes to get out of here before these two wake up."

With a deft hand she poured the contents of the beaker where Snape and James were conjoined and tapped it lightly with the glowing tip of her wand. "There, they should be back to normal now. Well, almost normal."

"How about I treat everyone to a drink at the Three Broomsticks with my winnings?" Flitwick suggested, looking at his colleagues.

"That's a splendid idea."

As silently as they entered the five left leaving behind what they hoped would be a newly constructed friendship and understanding.

&

James let his hand fall to his side, unlike this morning when he would've wiped it off as fast as he could after shaking Snape's hand. A tingling sensation warmed his body.

In his mind it felt like years had passed with that handshake. The kiss had allowed them to see into the other's soul. But the shake made it seem like they had been friends forever.

"I'll be damned!" Snape shouted, standing up quickly. James remained where he was sitting. "We're separated!"

In disbelief James grabbed his side. There was nothing there, well nothing besides what had always been there. He couldn't believe it, he was free.

"I wonder what happened." The wheels in Snape's brain were working at top speed, trying to grasp what exactly had just occurred.

"Who cares," James said, voicing his relief. He told Snape to not worry about it until the morning. "It's been quite a day and I would like to get some sleep." Potter began to peel off his clothes.

Sighing in resignation that he may never know what had caused the events of the day to unfold Snape followed suit, taking off everything but his grey boxers.

"Shit, you're pale," James commented, throwing himself down into the bed.

Self-consciously Snape slipped into the bed and pulled the covers over his body. He turned to James. "I know we're friends and everything now, but do you think we could not let anyone else know? I got to keep my cool and everything."

James grinned. "You're beginning to sound like me. But yeah, I get what you're saying. It's not like either of our crowds would ever really get it. Besides, where's the fun in being nice to each other. Now I won't have anyone to pick on."

"Exactly," Snape said, dousing the candles with a flick of his wand.

&

Epilogue:

"DUMB PRICK!" Snape shouted pulling out his wand.

"FREAK!" James responded, his own wand pointed threateningly in front of him.

No one caught the wink that passed between the two of them as spells emitted from forth from the tips of their wands.

"It looks like I was right," Professor Tracy told Flitwick, running over to break the fight up.

**The End**

A/N: Wow, this is the first story I've finished. GO ME! It's been awhile, I know. I just got stuck at the ending and kind of forgot about it. Now it's done though. I'm sorry if any of you wanted more, but there really wasn't a lot more I could with making it feel recycled. Ciao.


End file.
